Ciel's story
by wind-and-snow
Summary: 10 short stories about 10 different situation in Ciel's life inspired by 10 songs. Implied character death


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. Fanfiction – you get the idea so don't sue me

Author's note: Hi everyone. I listened to some music and than just started writing. Thus this fic was born. Epic story, isn't it? Well, without further ado please enjoy my first story

**Within Temptation – The Cross**

He was betrayed once more. Betrayed by the only one who told him he would never lie to him. How foolish of him to believe those sweet, intoxicating words. Those words he would never hear again. For now he was all alone.

Left like a useless doll that is no longer needed. But who was to blame if not himself? After all how could he believe in the devil's word?

**Nightwish – The poet and the pendulum**

Cold. He did not feel anything else. Only a coldness he could not compare to the coldness he felt when his parents died, or the coldness when he himself was humiliated and about to die as a sacrifice.

No, this coldness did not trigger something in him. No wish to take revenge for himself. No wish to gain the strength needed to face the ones who treated him like an animal. This coldness took every thought from his mind. This coldness initiated by his butler's hand.

And Ciel understood it well. This coldness meant certain death. A painful death but nevertheless it was a comforting feeling to die and know that everything ended. He had no regrets left. After all, his soul would be taken by the demon. It was a contract he had to fulfill as Ciel Phantomhive.

The last thing he felt was Sebastian's hand: cold and yet the young master found it warm his little body one last time before his flame of life ceased to burn.

**Stromae – Alors on danse**

Maybe for one night it was okay to forget everything. Simply forgett his past, his wish for retribution, the fact that he sold his soul to the devil and his death that was sure to come.

Because right now he was not Ciel Phantomhive. Actually to the bystanders he was not even a boy. For who would imagine the Queen's guard dog to wear a dress? Yeah he should just relax and dance with Sebastian to forget his problems.

At least for the short period of the song. Even tough it seemed impossible to forget the pain this corset was causing him.

**Nightwish – Ghost Love Score**

The ocean was a sight to behold. That Ciel knew for sure. It reminded him of Sebastian. The same depth, the same mysterious aura, the same undeniable beauty. If he started to understand the ocean would he be able to understand his butler?

Understand his actions and his layered words. He started to understand the first layers. The young master knew that nearly every word had a secret meaning to it. The mocking and sarcastic remarks were what he could decipher but the true meaning behind Sebastian's words?

Ciel would give anything to understand. But he had already sold his soul. So what had he left to give?

**Nightwish – Dead to the world**

He was not a child. Not anymore. Maybe he was not even human since he had decided to forsake God and form a contract with the Devil. A Devil he would never escape from. It was truly suffocating for even death was incapable of severing his ties with that man clad in black.

Ciel could not be saved. It was a fact more so than him living. Because how alive was a human who viewed the world around him as a game of chess? A game which would end when he – the King – was checkmated.

Sebastian understands this situation well. So he smiles. After all it is amusing to see his young master struggle to stay sane and alive. Although he already died that fateful day the demon appeared before him.

**Billy Talent – Tears into wine**

He had trouble standing straight. And walking with his trembling legs? He would have more success in trying to make Bard cook more than just charcoal. On top of that the whole room seemed to spin and move.

Ciel felt like throwing up. But he drowned that sensation with more of the bitter liquid which had actually caused the situation. Usually Sebastian would appear to fix such a mess. He surely would because he was one hell of a butler.

The problem was: Sebastian was lying motionless and cold in the basement. He died. He had left Ciel alone and with the feeling of helplessness. But he was a Phantomhive. So he had gotten drunk to dissolve the microscopic chance of him crying as a result of loosing his butler.

**Scary Kids Scaring Kids – Star-crossed**

Fate truly seemed to hate him. First his parents, then his pride, and most recently Madam Red. What else was he supposed to lose?

He who was deprived of love and caring had to give Lizzy up. What a bad joke. He would not lose another important person.

To hell with fate and that unseen path for every living person. At least, Lizzy had to survive.

**Evanescence – My Immortal**

She could hardly believe that ten years had already gone by. Because when she closed her eyes she could still see his face.

She had tried hard to lessen his burden, to make him smile, to forget the wounds of his past. Even though she inwardly knew it was not enough she had did her very best.

But it was all in vain. Such was the bitter reality she had to accept. As she left the graveyard she could have sworn she saw him. Her beloved fiancee.

Well it was not the first time and certainly not the last. For he would never leave her mind and heart.

**System of a Down – Soldier Side**

Heaven was not an option he would have when he died. Not now after abandoning his beliefs and exchanging his soul for power. Death was something he truly deserved.

And at that moment he actually released a relieved breath when Sebastian announced he would take his soul.

Ciel was aware of his sins. Aware of the fact that they could not be forgiven.

**Within Temptation – Blue Eyes**

"Take the portrait down Sebastian."

His face betrayed nothing but the butler just had to ask: "Why? It shows your family after all."

A humorless grin spread across Ciel's face: "I'm not shown. That little smiling child is not me. I refuse to even think that I ever possessed such naivety and eyes filled with hope. So dispose of that portrait now."

With that said the young Phantomhive continued to climb up the staircase. Sebastian's eyes followed his back until it disappeared from sight. His lips curled up, amused by Ciel's actions.

"Of course you can no longer recognize yourself in that picture. Back then you were white. Now you posses a lovely shade of red. Please stay alive a little longer and keep entertaining me, my Lord."

**Fin**

That was the first story I've ever written. I'm a Newbie so please review because I really need the in-put. Critic or praise I appreciate everything.


End file.
